<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Right by Skylar102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845845">Feel Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102'>Skylar102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mira and Jace like to pretend they hate each other but we know the truth, Parabatai Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec likes to think that he’s prepared for any situation. He’s trained for literal years on how to handle anything that may come his way - he knows how to speak with the Seelies so as to not be tricked, can step between a vampire and werewolf dispute like it's nothing, will gladly step in front of a dangerous demon to protect his loved ones.</p><p>None of that has prepared him for the sight in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jace Wayland &amp; Original Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/gifts">ColorfulWarlock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKA!!!</p><p>I hope this day has been as wonderful as you are! I'm so happy that we met and connected last year. It makes me happy to have you in my life 💜</p><p>Thank you for the Beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy">Lex</a>!!</p><p>This is a one shot for my fic Dragon's Bond so if you haven't read that, maybe give it a read over! I promise it will be completed sldkfjsldkfs but in the mean time enjoy this short fic!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec likes to think that he’s prepared for any situation. He’s trained for literal years on how to handle anything that may come his way - he knows how to speak with the Seelies so as to not be tricked, can step between a vampire and werewolf dispute like it's nothing, will gladly step in front of a dangerous demon to protect his loved ones.</p><p>None of that has prepared him for the sight in front of him.</p><p>“What am I looking at?” he whispers to Magnus.</p><p>“I believe they are having a stare-off,” Magnus answers, trying to keep his laughter in check.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Shh Alexander, don’t interrupt.”</p><p>Alec doesn’t know what to do. He and Magnus went to visit Cat and Madzie for the day. Catarina doesn’t trust Madzie around Mira anymore, not after the incident with her curtains, so she had to stay home. Jace offered to keep her company which even Magnus was weary about, not so subtly glancing at his own curtains. </p><p>While Jace and Mira are on better terms since he and Alec had their talk a few days ago, he still knows that they get into more fights than they get along. </p><p>Jace is standing with his arms crossed, glaring down at the small dragon who’s glaring right back. Mira is on alert; her back arched, tail swinging back and forth, looking like a feral cat who wants to be left alone. </p><p>They’re not even looking at Alec and he can feel the fire in their eyes. He rests his hand on the hilt of his blade just in case this staring match turns into something more deadly. He wouldn’t put it past these two to brawl behind his back when he’s not around. </p><p>“If a fight breaks out, I want you to run,” he whispers to Magnus whose only response is to slap his arm.</p><p>Minutes pass before finally one of them caves. Alec watches the fight leave Jace with a roll of his eyes, letting out a big sigh and dropping his arms. Mira chirps and yips happily on the table, bouncing around and flapping her wings victoriously. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Suck it, Blondie!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Jace huffs, flopping down on the couch.</p><p><em><strong>No need to be a sore loser! </strong></em>Mira happily chirps jumping off the coffee table onto Jace’s lap. <em><strong>Maybe you’ll win next time.</strong></em></p><p>Jace lets out a snort at that. “As if you’d ever let me pick where we eat because as you’ve said ‘I have the taste buds of a cow.’”</p><p>….What?</p><p><em><strong>The one time I let you pick, you ordered from a vegetarian place! </strong></em>Mira growled. <em><strong>I am a <span class="u">dragon</span>, Blondie! I need meat!</strong></em></p><p>“It’s not my fault you're a picky eater! I know for a fact that you’re an omnivore,” Jace claims, poking Mira on her snout and earning a nip to his finger. Alec watches as Jace puts on that smirk that lets him know Jace is about to say something stupid. “Or maybe I just thought you needed to lose some weight.”</p><p>Mira’s hackles immediately rise and her mouth begins to spark. <em><strong>You little-</strong></em></p><p>“You guys were having a death stare match over where to eat?” Alec blurts causing the two to jump. Mira tumbles to the floor as Jace sits up to stare at them. It seems that they didn’t even notice that Magnus and Alec had returned from their visit. </p><p>Magnus doesn’t even try to hide his laughter anymore as he holds his sides leaning on Alec. </p><p>“You’re back early!” Jace greets, ignoring the very loud rumble from the floor. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You are so lucky Alexander is here now or I would have burned all of your hair off.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“As if you could reach my head from down there,” Jace scoffs, only to yelp when the bottom of his pants catch fire. </p><p>Alec doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment as let lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s not too late to go back to Catarina’s, right? He’s sure he can convince Magnus to leave these two to their bickerings. He’ll pay for any damages they cause.</p><p>Arms find their way around his waist. He lowers his hand and sees his boyfriend looking at him with mirth in his eyes. “And here you were thinking that they would never get along,” Magnus chuckles.</p><p>“I kinda wish they still avoided each other,” Alec grumbles.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>Alec looks over to where Jace and Mira are still bickering about where to get food. He can feel through their parabatai bond how happy Jace is and Mira’s voice isn’t holding the same venom as it normally does. They have come a long way to where they are now, especially Mira who wanted nothing to do with his parabatai. </p><p>Jace learned to not be <em>as</em> afraid of Mira, though he still is a bit wary of the dragon. Mira learned that Jace is just as protective of Alec as she is, which they both still argue who is the most protective. Shame that neither of them considered Magnus to be in that number one spot.</p><p>Even if they argue and bicker, Alec is happy that those closest to him can all get along. Alec returns Magnus’ side hug with a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.</p><p>“I guess it’s not all that bad,” Alec says with a soft smile. “But your curtains are on fire.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Skylar10211">Twitter</a></p><p>Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA">Join our Discord!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>